In The Shadows
by Pink Cat
Summary: Brad is getting very sick from something but, what is it? And why is it happening to him? Does anyone care? Slight romance at the end! It's my first fic so don't expect too much! Chapter 4 up! Last chapter.
1. Realizing

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids  
  
"BIT CLOUD! GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE COOKIES!" Leena yelled chasing after the blond haired boy who was grinning like an idiot. Brad groaned and turned over. It was one of those days where he just didn't feel like gettinng up. CRASH!!! "Ow! You didn't have to hit me with a frying pan! Sheesh!".Especially to chaos. Brad smirked. It seemed that Leena had gotten her cookies back. He rolled out of bed and was headed to the kitchen for breakfast when a sudden wave of dizziness came over him. He leaned against the wall for support and gasped as he felt a small jab of pain in his side. It passed after a few minutes. 'What the heck was that?' he wondered, but he just shrugged it off and continued toward the kitchen."Good morning, Brad!" an overly cheerful Leena said as she offered him a cookie. "Mornin' Leena." He said, taking one and biting into it. "Not bad. No wonder Bit took off with 'em." She grinned at his approval, tossed him another cookie and skipped off to make breakfast. He chukled and began to follow, when he felt dizzy again. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. 'What's going on?' He asked himself as he held his head with his hand. At that moment his head began to throb. "Hey you guys! Breakfast is ready!" Leena called from the kitchen. As Bit and Jamie walked by they noticed Brad siiting on the floor holding his head and side. "Hey what's up, Brad?" Jamie asked frowning. "Nothing...." he grumbled. The pain was getting worse. "Come on, let's get somthing to eat then." Bit said not noticing his friend's poor condition. "Are you coming?" Jamie asked. The pain faded. 'Weird...." he thought. "Yeah I guess." he said standing up and continuing towards the kitchen.  
  
As Brad entered the kitchen, he walked over to the table and sat down in his usual chair. "Hey, you want some breakfast?" Leena asked. He shook his head and stared at the table. "Well how about some coffee?" She frowned as he shook his head again and stood up. He felt the pain in his head flare up. Brad put a hand to his head and tried to leave, but a hand grabbing the back of his vest stopped him. He turned to see Leena looking up at him worriedly. "Brad are you okay? You always have coffee in the morning and you haven't eaten in two days!" He tried to assure her that everything was fine and he was just a little dizzy, but his head was pounding and the pain in his side was almost unbearable. She finally let him go after forcing him to take some asprin and go back to bed. "I'm gonna check on you, so you'd better be in bed in five minutes!" she called after him. He gratefully slid under the covers of his warm bed and dozed off. Meanwhile in the kitchen Bit, Jamie and Leena were discussing Brad. Or rather Jamie and Leena did while Bit stuffed his face. "He was really weird this morning," Leena told them, "he didn't want breakfast or coffee!" Their jaws dropped. On most occasions they had to pry Brad away from his coffee. "Okay, now I'm worried...." Bit said who had suddenly stopped eating. "Do you think we should try to get him to a doctor?" Jamie asked worriedly. "Well if he doesn't eat by tomorrow morning, we will take him to one." It was decided.  
  
The next morning, as Jamie knocked on Brad's bedroom door,to tell him it was time for breakfast, he heard a weak "Come in...." before a rough coughing fit. He shoved the door open to find Brad sitting up in bed coughing violently. Jamie raced over and gently patted his back until he had stopped coughing. "Brad, I think you need to see a doctor....." Jamie trailed off as Brad began coughing harder than before. He took a closer look. He gasped. Brad was coughing up blood! "Leena, Bit! Somebody come quick!" he called. The two raced in. "Jamie what's wrong?" Leena asked but stopped when she saw Brad. "Call 911!" Bit yelled and she raced off to the phone. Bit came closer to Brad who had stopped coughing and was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Brad...BRAD, ANSWER ME! Say something......." Brad just closed his eyes and blacked out. 


	2. At the Hospital

Okay let's get started. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been having lots of trouble with.......Algebra! Dun dun dun......*Twitches* Okay! Now that that's over let's continue with the fic!  
  
~Disclaimer~ I don't own Zoids. Did I really need to say that?  
  
'Chapter 2' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At the hospital Leena, Jamie and Bit sat in the main office waiting for some news on Brad. They were just sitting there staring at the large doors hoping for a doctor or nurse to walk through. 3 hours had gone by since they had taken Brad through those doors. 'Of all the times for Doc to be away on business.'Jamie thought absently. Suddenly a nurse burst through the doors and called, "Um...would the Hunter family please follow me? Now?". They hurriedly stood up and followed the nurse out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
They followed her to a small office at the back of the building. "Okay, I need to ask you three a few questions before you can see Mr. Hunter. Please have a seat." They nodded and sat down. "First question. How are you related to Bradley Hunter?" Any other time Bit would have snickered at the name but now was really not the time. "Well you see....." he trailed off. "Actually we aren't related to Brad at all, he's a mercenary who pilots the Shadow Fox on our team." Leena finished for him. The nurse gasped. "He's a mercenary!?" They all nodded. "Excuse me but I must inform the police department at once!" "Wait! Why?" Jamie asked confused. "Because he's the sixth mercenary to have the symptoms that he's showing. High fever, dizziness, and side pains. These are symptoms of a very deadly poison," She said in a worried voice,"we're lucky we caught it early. A few more hours and it would have reached his heart, killing him within five minutes.". Leena broke down and began to sob again. This time Jamie reached over and slapped her across the face. She gasped, shocked at what sweet little Jamie had done. "Now's not the time. Brad needs us." She nodded slowly and looked expectantly at the nurse. Bit sighed and asked "Do you have anymore questions or can we see him now?". She nodded and led them up a flight of stairs and into a small room. "It might be a little shocking at first so be warned.". With that said she turned and walked away. They looked at each other and Bit slowly opened the door....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Jamie and Leena gasped. Lying on a bed in the middle of the room was Brad. But it wasn't the Brad they all knew. The man on the bed was so pale. He had various wires and IVs attached to him. His slow breathing was slightly fogging an oxygen mask. 'Oh my God.....' was the thought that ran through their three heads as they listened to the beeping of the heart moniter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well what did you think? R&R! 


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3 finally up! Well actually I wrote it the day after I wrote Ch.2, but I wanted to make you all have to wait! Mwahahahaha! Erm....on with the fic!  
  
~Disclaimer~ Ahem....I don't own Zoids.  
  
Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad awoke to the sound of soft snoring. The room was dark and his chest hurt like heck. 'Okay, who's snoring, why does my chest hurt and where am I?' he wondered silently. All he could remember was not feeling well, coughing and passing out. 'Oh yeah that's helpful info.' he grumbled to himself. There was enough light for him to make out three large forms on the edges of his bed. 'Wha?' he thought intelligently. He looked to his left and saw a lamp. He carefully reached over and grunted at the pain in his chest. After successfully turning on the lamp he looked down and grinned at what he saw. Leena, Bit and Jamie were all sleeping with their heads resting on the hospital bed. Still grinning he pulled out a camera, from who knows where, and took a few quick pictures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quickly tucking the camera away, he leaned over to Bit and whispered the word 'pizza' in his ear. Bit jumped up and ran into a wall, still 99.7% asleep. Brad started laughing uncontrollably, even though it made his chest feel like there were rocks in it. Of course this woke Jamie and Leena up. "Brad your awake!" Leena cried hugging him hard enough to crack a few ribs. "Uh, Leena, I don't think Brad can breathe." Jamie stated, wincing as he heard some bones break. "Oh sorry!" she said pulling back and grinning sheepishly. Brad then noticed that his hair wasn't hanging in his face like it usually was. A sudden thought occured to him. "They didn't cut my hair did they?" he asked them. "Nope they just pulled back into a ponytail" Jamie answered tugging on it. Brad reached back and felt it just to make sure it was there. Finding it he sighed and leaned back tired. He glanced over to where Leena was trying to pry Bit from the wall. He chuckled softly. Bit, having finally been pulled from the wall noticed Brad smirking. "That wasn't funny." he said pouting. This only made Brad laugh harder. "Brad calm down, you might hurt yourself!" Leena exclaimed, shooting a death glare at Bit who was still pouting. "Too late." Brad said calming down quickly. "So when can I leave?" he asked changing the subject. "I'll go check!" Bit said as he dashed out the door and away from Leena's death glare. A few minutes later he ran back in. "Brad, you can leave as soon as you feel up to it." Brad stared for a minute and began to get up. As soon as he started to stand everyone ran over to him and 'helped'. "ALRIGHT, GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Brad yelled, causing the three of them to back away. "I DONT NEED ANY HELP!" and with that being said he stormed out of the hospital. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back at the Base*  
  
"Hey Brad can I get you anything?" Bit asked. It had been 3 days since Brad had been released from the hospital. Bit had been asking the same question for an hour. "NO FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME! YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO BUG ME, CLOUD! Bit "eeped" and ran around the room with Brad in close pursuit. Leena watched in amusement as Bit knocked over the clothes that Jamie had been folding. "GUYS!" Jamie yelled out of frustration. This was the 4th time. Out of breath, Brad slumped against a wall. Everyone immediately assumed the worst. "Oh no not again!" Leena cried, as they all made a mad dash toward him. Seeing this Brad paled and ran out of the room toward his Shadow Fox. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how did you like it? I know, I know it's short and non-angsty but I wanted to have a little fun and that's all I could think of! Thanks to BladesDeath, moonwolfO0, Katsuki Michiru Wheeler and Helbaworshipper! Without their reviews I would have discontinued this fic. Until next time! 


	4. Revenge

Okay, here's the end!  
  
~Disclaimer~ I don't own Zoids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late at night, and The Blitz Team was relaxing from the earlier chase. Bit had been asleep for a few hours, Brad was watching T.V., Leena was on the computer and Jamie was folding laundry. They were so relaxed that they hadn't noticed the dark shadow lurking through the Hover-Cargo.  
  
"What a day!" Bit said as he woke up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Leena said she flopped down on the sofa to watch T.V. with them.  
  
"I didn't know the Shadow Fox could run that fast!" Jamie exclaimed as he joined the others on the sofa.(*A/N*They have a huge sofa!)  
  
"I kept it a secret from you guys," Brad said, grinning, evidently pleased with himself.  
  
"Yes, you did," Jamie said, as he picked up the remote. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's late and we can finish being lazy good-for-nothings in the morning," he told them.  
  
"Aw, come on, it's only 11:30!" contradicted Bit, yawning.  
  
"Go to bed, before I have to hurt you." Brad said tiredly.  
  
"You, hurt me?" Bit said mockingly, "You just got out of the hospit- OWWWWW!!!". Brad smirked and released Bit's arm. "I recover quick." Suddenly the power flickered off, almost like.....someone cut the power.  
  
"I see you're still alive." came an evil voice from the shadows.  
  
Leena screamed, and then she began to tremble. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked, her voice shaky.  
  
Brad and Bit jumped into a defensive stance. "Yes," Brad answered his voice was cold.  
  
"But I thought he was dead!" Jamie trembled, clutching Leena.  
  
"So did I," Bit said, as he and Brad moved in front of their friends.  
  
"Oh, I assure you I'm very much alive," Harry's voice rang out. "I was the one who poisoned you in the first place!"  
  
"Bit," Brad whispered, they still had not turned moved. "Take Leena and Jamie, and run," his voice, deadly.  
  
"No way, we're not leaving you here alone!" Jamie whispered back, angrily .  
  
"Damn it go!" Brad hissed. "I don't care what happens to me, but if anything happened to you guys......" He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Brad, he'll kill you!" Leena hissed.  
  
"And if you stay, you'll die! Do it for me, please get out of here!" Brad whispered back.  
  
Bit looked at him. "Alright, but I'll come back for you." Jamie and Leena walked over and hugged him. "If you die, we will personally follow you to the afterlife and kill you all over again!" Jamie and Bit nodded in agreement. Brad chuckled. "Fine, now go!".  
  
"Come on!" Bit lead them out of the room.  
  
"Okay," Leena said, she was trembling again.  
  
"Oh, guys, you think so little of me?" Harry said. "Did you really think I couldn't hear you guys talking?". The Blitz Team didn't answer; they only turned to face the madman. "Did you also think that I didn't remember your little girlfriend?" Harry asked his voice very quiet.  
  
'Girlfriend what does he mean by.......' Brad wondered, then suddenly it made sense. "Naomi!" He yelled. "Where is she!?"  
  
"Right here," Harry said, he stepped out of the shadows; in his arms was a beautiful girl.  
  
Brad breathed a sigh of relief, she was alive. "Let her go!" he shouted.  
  
"No, I have a better idea," Harry said. "How about we trade, you can have your girl, and I can have, my beautiful Leena or," he smirked "your life."  
  
"No way, freak!" Brad shouted. He swung his fist at Harry's face. As the freak dodged he felt a knife slice into his hand; Leena had jumped him, and sunk a knife into his right hand.  
  
"Give back Naomi!" she shouted, angry. Harry in a sudden rage threw her off, and she hit the wall with a crack.  
  
"Leena!" Bit shouted, and then he turned to Harry,furious. "You bastard!"  
  
"Oh, should I be afraid?" Harry mocked.  
  
Brad said nothing in return; true he had tons of tempting phrases he would love to shout at the weirdo. However, he was still holding Naomi.  
  
"She means a lot to you, doesn't she Brad?" Harry sneered, holding up Naomi, who was still fast asleep.  
  
Brad only glared, confirming Harry's thoughts. "She is very pretty, she has those pretty eyes...." Harry said, trying to get a rise out of Brad. He succeeded too, Brad growled. "Oh, am I making you angry?" he asked, temptingly.  
  
Brad only growled again. "You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, about that, well, I never died it was part of my plan to get my beloved." Harry said, a sadistic smile came to his face.  
  
"You need some serious help." Jamie said, his voice full of anger.  
  
"Yes, I know," Harry said, brushing the insult away. "However, that's not the reason we're here, is it? No, we're here to discuss the freedom of your girlfriend," Harry said or you wife mus. "Now, I've already told you that if you want me to give her back, you'll give me Leena," at this he made a kissy face at the unconcious Leena,"or your life." Harry finished, holding a knife to Naomi's neck."Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand," Brad said, an edge to his voice.  
  
"Good, then what will it be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let me talk to them before I decide." Brad said, his voice steady, his face remaining calm. He walked over to Leena, where Jamie and Bit were trying to calm the awakend girl. "Guys, I've found a way to get Naomi back." he whispered, as they gave him their full attention.  
  
"How?" Jamie asked, whispering too. Their eyes held the yearning to free Naomi from that terrible creature.  
  
He sighed, "I have to give my life to him." he finally answered.  
  
"WHAT?! No, I won't let you! You can't!" Leena said, her voice going above a whisper.  
  
"Leena, I don't have a choice, he'll kill Naomi if I don't." Brad responded.  
  
"No, don't!" Bit whispered..  
  
"I have to," He said, he gave them a quick hug, then whispered, "When he gives you Naomi, I want you to run to Leon's house. I want you to get him, and......." he whispered to her.  
  
"We promise," They whispered "I'll come back for you!" Bit said, upset. "Are you ready yet, Brad?" Harry asked, sounding thoroughly bored.  
  
"Yes," Brad said, stone faced.  
  
"Good, here's your girl," Harry said, literally throwing Naomi to the rest of the Blitz Team, knocking her out again. Bit caught her, glaring at Harry, it was then that he remembered their job, to get help, they moved for the door, however, it shut before they could reach it. They spun around, to see Harry laughing manically.  
  
"Do you really think I would just let you leave?" he asked the team. "I'm not stupid, I know you'll run for help, and then my life would be over......I'm not going to let that happen!" Harry said.  
  
"You bastard! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Brad said, furious.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Brad, I won't as long as you let me kill you, without a fight," the man replied.  
  
"Fine," Brad said.  
  
The Blitz Team stood there horrified, "Good, as soon as I'm done with you, Brad, I'll leave, never to be seen again" Harry said, and then he began his torture.  
  
Leena didn't and couldn't watch, so she covered her and the whimpering Jamie's eyes, however, that didn't block out the sounds. The moans, the horrible screams of pain, they were all there and they haunted the the team. Bit curled up and held the younger two, to him, praying that it would end soon. Leena hugged the small boy tight, trying to protect him from the sound and the atmosphere that surrounded them.  
  
Finally the sounds ceased, and they looked up. Their friend lay on the floor breathing heavily, he was shaking and blood covered. They rushed over to him, and he turned his head to them, his blue eyes showed almost no recognition. Bit looked around, just in time to see Harry escape through the window. He cursed, however, he couldn't do anything about it right now, and his friend's injuries need to be tended. They began to try and help him, however there was too much blood, and far too much pain, they couldn't do it by themselves.  
  
They needed to get to a friend, they would be able to help. Jamie covered Brad with a blanket before rushing to get out the door, praying that nothing happened to Brad while he was gone. Bit and Leena decided to stay behind to make sure nothing would happen to Brad or Naomi, who upon waking collapsed into a sobbing mess next to Brad.  
  
The first residence he came to belonged to Leon Tauros, Leena's brother. He answered the door on the third knock. "Jamie what's going on? Why are you here, it's nearly midnight!" Leon asked, however then he noticed that Jamie was crying and covered in blood.  
  
"B-B-Brad," Jamie said, he was trembling.  
  
"What happened to Brad?" Leon asked, trying to get some information out of him.  
  
"H-Harry," Jamie said, then he passed out. Leon was only just in time to grab the boy before he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Harry?" Leon asked outloud, he was worried, he knew of the creep's obsession for killing. If Harry was at The Hover-Cargo..... he looked at Jamie, there was blood all over the boy. He laid him on the couch. "I have to go and get help, Brad's in trouble!" He said and with that he ran off.  
  
Outside The Hover-Cargo:  
  
"What happened to Brad?" Jack Sisco asked; he was driving at full speed towards the The Hover-Cargo, he just hoped they weren't too late.  
  
"I don't know, Jamie passed out before he could say anymore," Leon said, he was in the back-seat of the car with the awakened Jamie. His face showed he was very worried at what they would find at the base.  
  
"You-you don't think...." Jack began.  
  
"No! Brad too strong," Leon said, sharply.  
  
"Yes, but Harry's a nut-case and has wanted to kill Bit and Brad since he met them," Jamie said, his voice cold. "Why did he only go after Brad though?" Leon asked. "He probably wanted to take down Brad 'cause he's the strongest." Jack answered absently.  
  
"Here." Leon said as he pointed to the giant snail. He jumped out and kicked down the door. The three guys entered the house cautiously to be sure it was safe. They walked to the living room where the beating had taken place. They looked at the couch where Bit and Leena had laid Brad. His face was pale, and the blanket that covered him was soaked in blood.  
  
"Brad!" Leon raced over and took his friends hand, he began to feel for a pulse; there was one, however it was weak. "He's alive," Leon said, "But barely."  
  
"We have to get him to the hospital." Jack said, sternly.  
  
"We better hurry. I don't think he'll last much longer." Bit said. He knew that his friend wouldn't live if they didn't get him proffesional help.  
  
"Let's go." Leon said, he looked at Jack. "Pick him up."  
  
Jack did as he said. He was amazed as to how light Brad was. He certainley looked heavier.  
  
"We need to hurry!" Leena said, beginning to run to her car, the other four followed suit, Jack, Leon and Brad in one car, Leena, Bit and Jamie in hers. Soon they came to the Hospital . A nurse was at the front desk.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, they presented Brad to her.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked, she looked horrified.  
  
"He was....blackmailed and beaten," Jamie stated simply.  
  
"He needs to go into surgery, he's fading fast," She said. "Bring him in here!" She led them to a room on the down the hall. Jack laid Brad on the bed, then the nurse shooed them all out of the room, and into the waithing room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Two hours later.....*  
  
"Brad's wounds should heal in about a week. Suprisingly there were no broken bones." The nurse said, breathing in a deep breath.  
  
"Can we see him?" Jamie asked.  
  
She nodded, then she walked them back to the mercenary's room. They looked at Brad, he was bruised as but he wasn't bloody anymore.  
  
Bit drew closer for a better look and to cover up his friend. There was bruising along his chest and arms. Shallow cuts from a knife adorned his chest. He looked like he had been through hell and back.  
  
Bit growled, that freak was going to pay for hurting his best friend. He clenched his fist, and ground his teeth. He was going to disembowel Harry, and thoroughly enjoy it. He watched Naomi walk in, lay her head on Brad chest and start crying. He decided to leave and let the couple be. He walked out into the hall to find the others standing in the hallway, looking scared out of their wits. "Hello, guys." he said, then he noticed Leena sobbing. He walked over and began to comfort her.  
  
Bit sighed, "He's in bad shape."  
  
"Where's Naomi?" Jack asked.  
  
"In their with Brad," Bit answered.  
  
"I didn't even see her come in." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, well she wouldn't stop crying." Leena said. Jamie looked at the clock. It said 1 o'clock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naomi please," Leon said, in a gentle voice. He was met by a dark glare from his team mate.  
  
"NO! I'm not leaving till he's okay!" Naomi screamed.  
  
"Okay, Okay jeez!" Leon said scared; he had never heard that tone from Naomi.  
  
"I'm not going to leave until he's awake." Naomi said, just then Brad stirred slightly, Naomi drew a quick breath, could she dare to hope? However, her hope was crushed when he suddenly began to whimper, Naomi gently brushed the hair out of his face, and then she turned to her friends.  
  
"He did this to save me," She whispered, "And if this is what I can do to save him then so be it, but I won't leave unless he tell me to" she said, and then she gently kissed Brad's cheek and lay down next to him, as though saying the discussion was closed.  
  
Leena understood and then she motioned to her friends to leave. She knew that Naomi wanted to be alone with Brad. As soon as they were all out Naomi began to talk to Brad.  
  
"Why did you let him hurt you?" She asked brushing her hand against his face, "Why...."  
  
Suddenly Brad's eyes fluttered open; he looked at Naomi and then jerked back away from her touch. Naomi stared, he began to shiver, and then he curled up into a ball, his face paling by the second. "What?" she asked her feminine voice, quiet and gentle. He stared for a second, and then slowly he uncurled himself, however he still shook.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I-I thought you-you were....h-him," he whispered the last word so quietly that Naomi barely caught it. Her face flushed and her eyes looked hurt. 'What?!'  
  
"Why?" she asked pushing more hair from his face, his blue eyes darted around when she touched him. Her eyes filled with compassion, "Please, don't be afraid."  
  
"I-I don't k-know" Brad said, he was stumbling over his words. She gave him a hug. At first he pulled away however, he was freezing and she was warm, soon he was lying with his head against her chest.  
  
"That may be true, but I love you, and I promise you I would never hurt you like that," Naomi said, she gently wrapped her arms around him careful of the wounded areas. He melted into her embrace, and lay there until the morning came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naomi awoke, her arm wrapped around her Brad's battered body. She lightly kissed him on the cheek; he stirred and then looked at her. "Naomi?" he asked, sounding unsure.  
  
"Yes," she responded, a gentle smile coming to her face. He moved slightly to get a better glimpse at her; however, he was met by bitter pain, so he stopped moving. "What?" She asked, worried.  
  
"My body aches," he responded, his brown hair shielding his face. However, she wasn't going to let that stop her from seeing him, she gently pushed back the long strands.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered soothingly, taking him into her arms. He whimpered at the movement, however melted into the embrace.  
  
"I don't want to feel this pain, I just want to die." he mumbled, his body had stopped shaking. She looked at him.  
  
"Do you want that really? Do you want to leave me, your team and even Jack and Leon?" she asked her face dark with sadness.  
  
"No, you guys are the only reason I want to stay alive." he whispered stroking her face. "I love you Naomi.". She blushed then leaned over and they kissed. "I love you too Brad." 


End file.
